I Think I Wanna Marry You
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Rated M for a reason! How I think Chryed got from the dining room of their flat to the historic bed scene on the day of the proposal! R&R please :


**Hi all!**

**I have to say that I didn't really plan on doing this fic, but when I saw that no one else (that I have seen, so sorry if this has been done!) had bothered to do it, I was truly astounded, and I just felt like I should fill the blanks. I mean, quite obviously, _something_ happened between Christian's second proposal and the historic bed scene, and this is just my own personal version of it.**

**I'm personally still all hyper and made up over Monday's episode, I'm still smiling inside!**

**Hope this fic is OK for you all!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Christian was still on his knees from his second proposal to Syed moments ago. He still couldn't believe he'd said yes! And, more so, because he'd said yes because he'd said it and meant it, not because it was what he thought Christian wanted to hear. He was still staring contentedly into Syed's eyes, feeling unable to move from where he was, unwilling to drag his eyes from Syed's gaze.<p>

"Are you gonna get up and hug me, or do I have to come down there?" Syed's voice broke through his thoughts, and Christian finally seemed to realise that he was still crouched on the floor. He shook his head, practically leaping to his feet and enveloping Syed in the most meaningful hug either of the men had ever experienced. Christian's hands were locked tight around Syed's waist, Syed's hands mirroring his exactly. In the same moment, both broke away from the other's body just enough, their lips meeting in a soft but meaningful kiss. Their kiss started slow, sensual, but soon turned more heated, more passionate.

Without breaking the kiss, and without needing words, both automatically manouvered themselves towards the bed, Christian laying Syed down as carefully as though he was made of glass. Hovering over the man he loved more than anyone in the world, Christian was suddenly taken aback by the significance of this moment. He was starting the first day of the rest of his life; he and Syed had finally pledged themselves to one another for the rest of their lives, and although they hadn't made it official yet, at that moment, Christian needed nothing more than Syed's promise to marry him, whenever that may be. Christian gave his lover a quick peck, his hands moving of their own accord to divest him of his t-shirt, and once his younger lover's chest was finally exposed to him, Christian started peppering him with small butterfly kisses, causing Syed's eyes to fall back into his head.

Christian proceeded, trailing his sweet kisses down Syed's chest, across his stomach until he hit the restricting fabric of the waistband of Syed's jeans. Christian quickly rid himself, and Syed, of the offending item of clothing and proceeded to plant butterfly kisses down both Syed's legs and all the way back up. Syed didn't need to beg, as Christian wasted no time, taking Syed's full length into his mouth before Syed could even think to beg. Syed could do little more than lie back and take it as Christian pleasured him beyond his dreams. Sex with Christian was always like this; Syed couldn't believe how good it felt each and every time Christian started to pleasure him. Despite the many times it had happened, there were always new places to discover, new feelings to feel. And it had never felt as right as it did right now.

Syed felt his orgasm starting to peak already, and it took all of his strength to push Christian's mouth away from him. Christian threw him a questionning look, and Syed smiled, cupping his face. He pulled Christian's face to his, kissing him softly while helping him out of his t-shirt. Christian kicked his slacks off, his boxers soon following. Syed stroked his hand along Christian's length just once to check he was ready, and then the time had come. He pulled Christian's waiting erection towards his opening, and both groaned in pure delight as Christian gently entered Syed. They moved in perfect harmony with one another, no trace of lust in any of their movements. They kept it slow, even though their bodies were both crying out for more. As they moved, their lips kept moving together in a symphony of their mutual love, their kisses saying so many more things than their words ever could.

Syed could barely believe what had happened in the last half an hour. The first time Christian had proposed to him, every bone in his body was crying out for him to say yes. But, like with everything that had happened with their relationship, he had needed time to reconcile his faith with what Christian had wanted from him. He knew that if he had said yes earlier that day, it would have been for all the wrong reasons; he would have been saying it more to make Christian happy than because it was what he wanted himself. Now, he knew without a shed of doubt that he had said yes because it was what he wanted, what he wanted with all his heart.

Christian, on the other hand, had known from the moment that Syed had come home with him that he was going to be with Syed for the rest of his life. He was just elated that Syed had agreed to marry him. He had been thinking about it for a while, and with everything going on with the adoption and the way Syed's family was falling apart in front of him, it had seemed the right time to bring it up. Maybe if Syed was reassured that they were still strong together, that nothing was going to tear them apart, it would make him feel more secure, make them seem like more of a family unit, like they had both always wanted.

Christian looked deep into Syed's eyes, knowing that no one had ever been allowed inside his soul as deep as he was being allowed right now, feeling more connected with him than he had been with anyone in his entire life. From Syed's eyes, he could see that he was close to tipping over the edge, and just knowing this was enough to tip him over the edge. Seconds later, both fell into a state of complete ecstasy, each murming the other's name in a tone which could only mean pure love. Syed pulled Christian down to him, both shuffling until Christian was lying on the bed with Syed snuggled into his side, Chrisian's length still tucked safely inside Syed.

"I love you," Christian murmured to his lover, the arm which wasn't around Syed's waist starting to stroke up his back in a soothing motion. Syed shifted himself up slightly, ensuring Christian's length still didn't leave him, so that he could look in his eyes.

"I love you," he replied, pecking his lips. "So, so much." Syed kissed him softly again, before settling himself back onto Christian's chest, his hand stroking along his chest. As they snuggled as close together as they could, both men were unaware that they were thinking the same thoughts; of how the rest of their lives would pan out together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as I said earlier, if anyone else has already done this, then I apologise as I seem to have bypassed it somehow!**

**I will be updating my other fics just as soon as I have a little bit more time!**

**Just as an aside, you can also follow me on Twitter: JoChryedLover  
><strong>

EastEnders Syed Masood Christian Clarke Chryed Halo Beyoncé 


End file.
